The deployment of telecommunication equipment is continually increasing, and the concealment of mobile and fixed wireless devices is becoming increasingly difficult. Telecommunication devices however are a necessity as the devices generate widespread consumer need to send and receive large amounts of voice and data communication. Consequently, telecommunication carriers are continuously upgrading and installing new cellular transmission antenna sites. In order to select ideal antenna sites for the construction of high-rise antenna towers, telecommunication carriers must consult with local municipalities. The aesthetics of large antenna towers have become a difficult issue between telecommunication carriers and local municipalities given that antennas must be placed in locations close to the users of the corresponding data-demanding devices. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to both effectively conceal antenna towers and maintain unencumbered transmission of radio signals. The present invention provides a multi-function solution that allows for the installation of antenna structures directly within population centers. The present invention is installable at new cellular transmission sites or in place of existing light poles and utility poles. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the data of the concealed communications equipment is routed underground where additional equipment is hidden while still able to transmit and receive data. Furthermore, the preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises environmentally friendly materials so that no chemicals will leach into the soil from the installation of the present invention.